


Dr. Tristan Winchester

by SaryWinchester



Series: Fairytales and Dreams Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaryWinchester/pseuds/SaryWinchester
Summary: One-shot based on my Fairytales and Dreams Verse. An overworked Sam passes out as he ignores his body's warnings to rest. His four-year-old son takes care of him.





	Dr. Tristan Winchester

Dr. Tristan Winchester

 

Sam groaned as he heard Adrianna begin to fuss through the baby monitor. He waited to see if she would calm down and fall back asleep. He wasn't feeling so good, his body was telling him to rest, but he chose to ignore it. Dean was at work and he had to take care of the kids.

 

The baby started to full on wail. Tristan was in his room, he covered his ears.

 

"Sister too loud." He went to look for his father so he could get her to stop.

Sam was already slowly making his way to the nursery. He gave Tristan a small smile, "Keep playing Peanut."

 

Tristan nodded and went back to his room. Sam took a deep breath and walked into the nursery.

 

"Hey sweetheart what's all the noise about?" He looked down at Adrianna, whose little face was tear-streaked red.

 

Sam picked up his daughter and started to rock her. The baby was only a few weeks old and apparently loved to cry. Sam had already changed and fed her. He didn't know what else she could want. The doctor had assured them that their daughter was fine, that some babies cried a lot.

 

"Shh baby, all this crying can't be good for you." Adrianna's high pitched wails didn't seem to be calming down.

 

Sam sat on the rocking chair and started to sing a lullaby to see if it would calm her down.

 

After half an hour Adrianna fell asleep. Sam had stopped singing a while ago, but kept on rocking her.

 

Tristan tip-toed into the room and walked up to them, "Daddy I's hungry."

Sam had to strain to hear him, "I'll prepare something for you after I lay Jellybean down okay Peanut?"

 

The little boy watched as his father stood up and placed his sleeping sister in her crib. Tristan noticed that Sam was looking a little pale and tired.

 

Once both were out of the room Tristan looked up at his father, "Daddy you's okies?"

Sam ruffled his hair and smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine baby, I'm just a little tired."

"Go sleep. I's no want food."

Sam shook his head, "Baby its lunchtime and you're hungry. Don't worry about Daddy, I'm good. I just need to eat something." He lied. He actually felt worse than earlier and the thought of food had him nauseous.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Hey Dean what's up? You seem off today." Alex sat down next to Dean with his lunch.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just worried about Sammy."

"Whats wrong with him? Is he okay?"

"He was looking kinda pale today. He might be comin' down with something and on top of that Adri won't stop crying."

"Have you called to check up on him yet? Maybe he's resting."

He shook his head, "I am soon." His sigh turned into a yawn. "We barely got any sleep last night."

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Alex looked worried.

Dean shrugged, "Ashley says there's nothing wrong, but Sammy never cried that much when he was a baby. Bobby and Sammy told me that Tris didn't cry as much either. Jellybean loves to cry and dude she's got a set of lungs in her."

Alex chuckled, "She loves having her Daddies' attention. I hope the little guy doesn't get jealous."

"Nah Peanut's alright. He likes to help with her, though sometimes he complains that she's loud."

"Tris is a good kid. Ya' know that you guys can take him to mine or Mike's place and we'll watch the little guy, take him to the park or to a movie."

"That sounds like an awesome idea. Right now we're getting used to having the baby and sometimes it feels like we're not spending enough time with him. He hasn't complained, but we feel bad." Dean looked down at his lunch and sighed.

Alex pat his back, "Just let us know and we can come over and help. You guys aren't alone."

"Thanks Alex, I'll tell Sammy." He smiled and continued to eat his lunch along with his friend.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

As Sam was preparing lunch for Tristan everything started to spin. To top it all off he could hear Jellybean begin to fuss again. He closed his eyes hoping that it would stop the dizziness and that his daughter would not cry.

 

"Daddy you's sure you's okay?" Tristan bit his lip nervously. He had noticed that his dad had been swaying a bit.

Sam continued to prepare his son's sandwich, "I'm really fine baby boy, I just need a nap. We can take one together after lunch." He tried to keep his voice cheery.

"O-okie…" Tristan felt something was off.

 

Sam turned intending to ask Tristan what he wanted to drink when everything spun faster and all of a sudden went black.

 

"Daddy!" Tristan was out of his seat and beside his father in a flash. He shook Sam to see if he would rouse, but he didn't react. "Daddy pwease wake up."

 

Tristan was scared and started to tremble when Sam didn't show signs of waking up. He remembered what his father had taught him in case of an emergency. The little boy ran and got his dad's cell phone from the living room and dialed Dean's number.

 

Dean was just about to call Sam when his phone rang, "Hey Sammy." He smiled.

"Daddy De, Daddy won't wakes up!" Tristan yelled into the phone.

Dean's smile faded and he tensed, "What do you mean he won't wake up?"

"D-Daddy was makin' lunch and then he fell. Daddy I's scared." He teared up.

Dean took a deep breath to calm himself down so he wouldn't freak his son out even more than he already was, "It's gonna be okay baby boy, Daddy will be fine. I'm coming home now, just keep trying to wake him."

"O-okie…"

"I'll be there soon baby."

"'Kay Daddy."

 

Tristan hung up and put the phone down when he heard Sam moan.

 

"Daddy?" Tristan ran his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Hmm…" He groaned and finally opened his eyes a little. "Wh-What happened?" He quickly realized he was on the floor.

"You's fell Daddy." He looked at Sam wide-eyed and scared.

Sam saw the fear in his son's eyes and tried to sit up only to be pushed down by Tristan. "Peanut let me sit up baby."

Tristan looked at him uncertain, "You's not gonna fall again?" A tear rolled down his cheek.

Sam wiped the stray tear, "No baby I'm not." He reassured as he slowly sat up. He still felt crappy, but the dizziness had passed.

The little boy stood up, "Go nap Daddy."

Sam looked up at him and shook his head, "You still gotta eat."

"No I's eat later, you's go to bed." He crossed his arms and looked at his father defiantly. "Daddy De comin'."

"Your Dad's coming?"

He nodded, "I's got scared." He mumbled as he looked down.

Sam pulled Tristan onto his lap, "I'm sorry I scared ya' Peanut. I'm okay now, see."

"You's go to bed now?" Tristan looked at him teary eyed.

He sighed and finally nodded, "Yes baby I'll go to bed.

 

Tristan sighed in relief and helped Sam up to bed. Once he tucked Sam in he ran to his room and got his favorite teddy bear. He tucked the bear beside his father and ran downstairs. Tristan remembered that whenever he was sick his fathers would make him drink a lot of orange juice. He got a glass and filled it up with said juice.

 

As Tristan handed Sam the glass a worried Dean burst into the room.

 

"Sammy you okay?" Dean looked his brother over to make sure he was alright. He noticed he still looked pale.

Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him down for a kiss, "I'm fine Dean, I just overworked myself a bit. Tris has been taking care of me." He smiled at his son. "He made me come up to bed and brought me some juice.

"And Teddy!" Tristan added cheerfully.

He laughed, "Oh and Teddy to keep me company."

Dean picked up his son and hugged him, "You did an awesome job champ, I'm so proud of you." He kissed his forehead.

"We both are. He's definitely your mini-me De." Sam chuckled. "He has me on bedrest."

Dean smiled proudly, "You bet he is. That's why the two of us are going to take care of you till you're better."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Oh boy I'm…" He was interrupted by the wails of a certain newborn. "Well you can start by getting Jellybean."

He nodded, "I will. Peanut let me know if Daddy needs anything."

"Okie Daddy De." Tristan sat down on the bed next to his bear and father not taking his eyes off Sam.

Sam smiled fondly as he closed his eyes, "My two mother hens." He drifted off into a much needed sleep a few minutes later.

 

 

The End


End file.
